In The Buff
by awish0921
Summary: Bella thought she was taking a simple art class... how very wrong she was.
1. Figure Drawing 1 0 My God

**Welcome to my new short story. I posted this story a few years ago before I even knew what the tern beta meant so it was a hot mess. I eventually pulled it and then the other day, I came across it again. So now it's been cleaned up and extended some. **

**This one is going to be hard and fast. It's only 4 chapters, all written, so it will update often over the next week or two. I like to consider this one a side dish, as I am still writing The Friend Line and posting that weekly, so no worries there. Just a little ditty to wet your whistle. **

**This story is beta'd by the wonderful Chandrakanta. She also created the banner for this story. Come joinh my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction. I've got some fun going on there!**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Figure Drawing 1. 0. My God**_!

* * *

It was my first day at NYU as a photography major. I was finally on my own and finally away from the small town I had lived in for the past four years. I had gone from gloomy, rainy Forks, Washington to New York fucking City. I had done two years at a community college back home, so technically I was starting as a junior at NYU.

My first class was Art Dynamics 101. Even though I much preferred taking pictures rather than drawing them, it was a prerequisite for my major. I slowly made it through campus and finally found my classroom. When I walked in, most of the students were chatting amongst each other and I already felt out of place. I made my way over to an open easel and took a seat. As I looked around the room, I noticed it was not a very big class, maybe 10 students, and there was a large round platform in the middle of the room. I knew the class was going to consist of drawling live models, so I assumed that's what the platform was for.

I unzipped my backpack to get out my supplies and, in true Bella nature, I dropped my open bag on the floor. As soon as it hit the ground, I felt at least 10 pairs of eyes on me. I grumbled as I knelt down on the hard floor to gather my things.

As I went to grab my charcoal pencil, I noticed that another hand had gotten to it first—a fairly big hand with long fingers that wrapped around my pencil. I jumped when I picked my head up and my eyes were met with the most beautiful pair of green eyes that I had ever seen.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said. "You dropped this."

"Uh thanks," I said when I finally found my voice and then took my pencil from him. As my hand brushed against his, I felt a shock run through my body. It was so powerful it made me a little light headed.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Pardon me?" I asked him.

"To figure drawing, I mean. You seem nervous."

"Nervous? No, I'm not nervous."

"Are you an art major?" he asked as he stood to his feet.

_Damn, he was tall._

"Umm, no," I said as I stood to my own feet. He towered over me by almost a foot and he was sexy. "Photography; I have to take this class as a prerequisite. I'd much rather be taking pictures than drawing them."

"Drawling nude pictures no less."

What?

"Did you say… nude?" I asked, making sure I heard him correctly.

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

I felt my face heat up. I'm sure I was as red as a lobster right now.

"You're blushing," he chuckled. "Do you always get this embarrassed when talking about the nude?"

"I'm not embarrassed, I just didn't realize the model was going to be nude. I mean I'm sure… well, I mean… it's just a model right? I'm she's very nice…"

Ugh, I sounded like a rambling fool. I prayed for the ground to just open up and swallow me whole.

"Do you always talk this much when you're _not_ nervous?"

"Actually, I don't talk much… ever." I sighed. "Are you taking this class?"

"Not exactly," he said with a smirk.

"Edward, whenever you're ready," the professor said as she walked over to us.

"Try not to get too frazzled," he said as he walked away from me while in the process of lifting his t-shirt over his head.

What the…

I gasped when he stepped up onto the platform and kicked off his sneakers.

_Oh!_

_Oh God!_

He looked at me as he undid his belt and then lowered his zipper. My eyes were stuck on him; I was in complete shock. He took a deep breath and in one quick motion his jeans were off and he kicked them off the platform with his bare foot. He looked back over at me… right in my eyes.

He was naked.

_Oh. My. God_.

He was completely naked. Right in front of me.

_Holy shit._

He was beautiful.

I had never seen a naked man before. I had zero experience in that department. Aside from a few make out sessions with a boy back home, that was as far as I went. I was too focused on school and getting a scholarship so I could get to NYU.

I realized my mouth was hanging open when I noticed him looking at me again. When I finally snapped out of it, I once again dropped all my pencils on the floor.

_Please kill me now_.

The class went on and I was surprised I was able to draw a single line. This beautiful man was sitting on the platform with one of his legs straight out and the other leg was bent at the knee. His arms were around his bent leg and he was looking straight ahead.

I had never seen anything as beautiful as him.

He was tall and his physique was lean. The plains and contours of his body were perfect. His hair was a bronze mangled mess on his head and his skin was pale. As I looked further down, I felt my face once again heat up. Even though I had never seen a naked man before outside of textbooks from my anatomy class, I could tell he was perfect in that area, In fact, I wondered how it would even fit…

_Oh god, stop it_.

My mouth felt like cotton.

"That looks good," Professor Cain said from behind me. "Just relax your strokes and find the areas of tension within the pose. Feel the contours of his body and move through it. Focus on emphasizing the contours of his hip area more."

"Oookay," I said.

His hips were… gah! I had noticed how his jeans hung perfectly on his hips and now I had to focus on them?

What she kidding me?

I mean, yeah, I wanted to feel the contours of his body all right.

_Stop it._

I tried to concentrate but it was much too difficult. I felt like my body was going to erupt in flames. Oh, how I had wished the model was a woman because it would have been much easier to draw parts I have myself and not parts on a man that is sex on legs and making me cream my panties. I glanced up at him, trying not to look for too long, but damn, it was hard.

Pardon the pun.

_No, he wasn't hard… I didn't think… oh god. _

I was relieved when the class ended. I quickly gathered my things and left the classroom in a hurry.

I needed air.

I made my way across campus and found a quiet tree to sit under. It was an amazing fall day in the city, just enough of a chill in the air. I sat down and pulled out a bottle of water from my bag and my drawling pad.

I flipped to my drawling of the beautiful naked man I had just seen and began touching up my strokes. What was wrong with me? I acted like a complete idiot back there. That was my luck, however. I was painfully shy and self-conscious, and that beautiful naked man probably thought I was freak.

_Whatever. _

I was lost in my thoughts and I barely noticed when someone walked up to me.

"Is this grass taken?"

I looked up and nearly choked on my own breath when I saw Mr. Beautiful Naked Man With the Big Peen standing over me.

I was at a loss for words.

"I saw you rush out of the class; I wanted to catch up to you, but I didn't think a naked guy running through campus would go over well, so I needed to get dressed first."

I giggled as the mental image went through my mind.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you… I just…"

"No, it's fine," I said, clearing my throat. "Sit, please."

He sat down on the grass across from me.

"I'm Edward, by the way. I didn't really get a chance to introduce myself earlier."

"Isabella… well, Bella actually."

"Bella, that's a beautiful name," he commented, making me blush again. "It's very easy to make you blush, Bella. I like it."

I smiled at him and then tried to change the subject.

"So, Edward, are you a student here?"

"Yes, grad student actually. I'm a music major"

"Oh you're not a model? I mean…"

"No, I'm not really a model. I just do it because the pay is really good and I need the money for school. They give me a break on my tuition for my contribution to the art department."

"I see," I said. "So this is just something you do for money?"

"I know it sounds kind of bad, and trust me, it's not something I saw myself doing."

"How long have you been modeling… uh, nude?"

Jeez, Bella, can you be any more lame?

"This is my third semester doing it."

"Do you… like it?"

"In the beginning it was scary as fuck. I mean standing in front of a class full of people with all my junk out on display…"

I started laughing at him.

"It's not funny" he said with a smile. "But as soon as I found a way to relax it got better. I still don't enjoy it exactly, but it pays for school so I can suck it up for an hour twice a week. And besides, it's just a naked body, nothing to be embarrassed about… right?"

I was quiet as I chugged my water.

"So, can I see your drawling of me?"

I almost spewed my water.

"What? You want to see it?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean it is just me… naked."

Why did he keep saying naked? Was he trying to kill me?

I hesitated for a moment and then passed him my drawling pad. He took it in his hands, his long fingers wrapped around it, and I was mesmerized.

"Wow, this is really good," he said. He looked at my drawling and then back at me. "For someone who said she'd rather take pictures than draw them, this is great, Bella."

"Thank you; I guess the model sort of made it easy."

Did I just say that out loud?

He smiled at me and then handed back the drawling pad.

"So, how about you, Bella? What's your story? I know you said you're a photography major."

"Yeah, I'm an undergrad though, third year."

"Where are you from?"

"Forks, it's a small town in Washington State."

"I know Forks, I'm actually from Seattle."

"Oh… small world," I said.

"Listen, I have to go. I have a class, but I'd really like to talk to you some more. Would you be interested in getting a drink with me tonight?"

"Tonight? You want to go out… with me?"

"Yeah, unless you have other plans?"

"No, no other plans." I thought for a moment. "Okay, sure."

"Great, there's a bar on West 57th—The Loft—meet me there at 8pm?"

"Okay, sounds good."

"Great, I'll see you later, Bella."

He got up from the grass and smiled down at me before he walked away. I had no idea what the hell I was doing.

* * *

**A/N: I am no artist, but I'd draw Edward naked any day! YUM!**

**Next update will post in a few days. **

**Tell me your thoughts... **

**XOXO**


	2. Drinks, Music, and a Question

**Chapter Two **

**Drinks, Music, and a Question**

* * *

After my classes were over I made it back to my apartment off campus. I had just enough time to shower and get dressed.

I was nervous. It had been a long time since I actually went out after class, let alone out with a guy. I was just going to have to take a deep breath and pray I didn't fall on my face.

I decided on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and plum scoop neck sweater. On my feet I put on a pair of black pumps and I put my long brown waves up in a loose ponytail. I sprayed on some perfume, added a little makeup and earrings, and grabbed my purse. I walked out of my apartment to the end of the street and hailed a cab.

I walked through the front door of The Loft and looked around for Edward. My stomach was in knots as I scanned the room. It was a small bar but there was a good amount of people there. My eyes went around the room and then focused on the small stage to the left of the bar. The lights were dim so I could barely see the man on stage, but his voice was familiar.

I walked closer to the stage and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Edward sitting on a stool on the stage with a guitar and he was singing.

Good god, he has the most haunting voice I had ever heard.

_I've been searching a long time__  
__For someone exactly like you__  
__I've been traveling all around the world__  
__Waiting for you to come through_  
_  
__Someone like you__  
__Make it all worth while__  
__Someone like you__  
__Keeps me satisfied__  
__Someone exactly like you__I've been travelin' a hard road__  
__Had been lookin' for someone exactly like you__  
__I've been carryin' my heavy load__  
__Waiting for the light to come shining through_  
_  
__Someone like you__  
__Make it all worth while__  
__Someone like you__  
__Make me satisfied__  
__Someone exactly like you_

I could not take my eyes off him. His voice, his fingers playing the guitar… he was so beautiful and I was lost for words.  
_  
__I've been doin' some soul searching__  
__To find out where you're at__  
__I've been up and down the highway__  
__In all kinds of foreign land_

_Someone like you_

As I stood in the crowd and watched him, his eyes landed right on me. My mouth ran dry as he looked me while he sang. I had never felt anything like this before in my life.

_I've been all around the world__  
__Marching to the beat of a different drum__  
__But just lately I have realized__  
__Baby, the best is yet to come_

_Someone like you_

As the song ended, I was stuck in my place. I didn't take my eyes off him as he placed his guitar next to the stool and walked off the stage. The people in the bar clapped for him as he walked down the steps and right over to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," was all I could say back.

"Would you like a drink?"

_Yes, please, I need a big drink right now._

"Yeah, sure," I said.

I followed him over to the bar and sat down beside him. He was dressed in jeans and a button-down green shirt that he left the first few buttons undone, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Beer okay?" he asked

"Beer is great," I answered.

"Hey, Edward, what can I get you?" the man behind the bar asked.

"Hey, Tyler, two beers please," he answered. "Is the boss in yet?"

"He should be soon," the bartender said as he handed us each a bottle of beer.

Edward then turned to me and smiled as he swigged his beer.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Bella."

"Thank you," I replied as I took a long swig of my beer. His compliment made me blush which I have no doubt he noticed, judging by the look on his face. "So, you sing here? Another side job?"

"Sort of, my best friend Jasper owns this bar, so he lets me play here."

"Well, you're very good; that song was really nice, Edward."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"So, do you play here often?" I asked as I took another swig of my beer.

"Whenever I can, it's good experience. I want to open my own music school one day."

"Well, you definitely have the talent."

There was some silence and then he spoke again.

"I'm really glad you came tonight."

I looked over at him, my eyes locked on his.

"Me too, but you have to admit this is a little backwards."

"How so?"

"Well, usually when a girl meets a guy the conversation happens before she gets to see him naked… I've already seen you naked."

_What is wrong with me? I am never this assertive._

"Yes, you have," he said with a chuckle. "Yes, you have."

_Gah, his laugh was sexy_.

"Hey, Edward," a voice said, snapping my eyes away from his.

"Hey, Jasper, did you just get in?" he asked as he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago," he replied. "Who's your beautiful friend?"

"Jasper, this is Bella… Bella, Jasper."

"Lovely to you meet you, pretty lady," he said, shaking my hand.

"You as well," I said back.

"Well, I have to go tend to something in the back; I'm sure I'll see you around, dude," he said to Edward. "Drinks on me tonight."

"Drinks are on you every night, man."

"Hey, I was just trying to make an impression in front of the lady," Jasper said with a laugh. "Edward, by the way, your sister said you better call her tomorrow or she's going to kick your ass. If I were you, I wouldn't take that lightly."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the heads up."

"No problem," he said as he walked away.

"You have a sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's my little sister, super annoying for a tiny thing and she's dating Jasper."

"Oh, that's weird."

"Tell me about it. Jasper and I have been friends since I moved out to New York six years ago. When my sister came out to visit me for her 21st birthday I brought her here and she ignored me the whole night. She was too busy hitting on my best friend and they've been together for about a year now. Alice is in the process of moving out here in the next few weeks. She's big into fashion so New York will be a good place for her to get feet wet."

"I'm an only child, so I don't have to worry about siblings falling in love with my best friend," I said with a giggle.

"Lucky you," he said.

"Do you have any more siblings?"

"Nope, just Alice and I, so needless to say my parents are going through the empty nest syndrome with Alice leaving. And I'm not sure if she's told them she's going to be living with Jasper. I think they think she's moving in with me."

"Wow, she might want to let them in on that little secret," I said as I laughed again. "Are your parents still married?"

"Yeah, almost 30 years. Yours?"

"Uh, no. My parents divorced when I was ten. I was living with my Mom in Phoenix, but then moved to Forks to live with my dad when I was 17."

There was some silence. I kept my eyes on my beer because I knew if I looked at him, I was going to get wetter than I am now. I can't believe I was wet just from talking to him. I clenched my thighs together.

"Listen, Bella, I'm gonna ask something that I know I should not be asking," he began. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't live far from here… would you maybe want to go back to my place and watch a movie or something?"

_Holy shit_.

"Okay," I said quickly.

I can't believe I just agreed to go back to his place. This was so unlike me.

"Great," he said. "Let me just get my guitar."

I nodded as he got up from the bar stool and walked back over to the stage. I watched as he put his guitar in the case and walked back over to me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied as I hopped off the bar stool and followed him out of the bar. "Do we need a cab? I asked.

"Nope," he said. He walked over to the door that was next to the bar and pulled out his keys. "I'm right up here." He opened the door and held it open.

"You live over the bar?" I asked. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you didn't live far."

"I live on the third floor, so you can't hear all the noise from the bar. Jasper owns the building so he gives me a good deal on the rent."

"That's a good thing," I commented. "Another connection you have, I see."

"After you," he said as he motioned for me to go in the door ahead of him.

I walked through the door and the only place to go was up. I started walking up the flight of stairs with Edward right behind me. I rounded the corner and paused, looking at the doors on the second floor.

"One more flight," he told me.

I smiled and continued up the next flight. Once we were at the top, he walked past me and over to the door that was down the hall. I followed him and he unlocked the door.

"Home sweet home," he said. "Come on in, make yourself comfortable."

I walked through the front door and looked around his apartment. It was nicer than I expected. His living room was open and on one wall was a floor to ceiling bookshelf filled with books and CDs. My eyes wandered around and landed on the baby grand piano was that was in the corner.

"Graduation present from my parents," he explained, noting my interest, and then handed me a beer.

"Thanks," I said, taking it from him. "It's amazing; you play, I assume?"

"Since I was five,"

"Wow, Edward, is there anything you don't do?"

"I'm sure there is," he said. "Come, sit."

I placed my purse on the coffee table and sat down beside him.

"Well, let's see, I know you play piano and guitar, you sing, and you pose in the nude for art classes in return for a break on your tuition. What I don't know are basic things."

"Like what? Ask me whatever you want."

"Okay, how old are you?"

"I'm 25, you?"

"21. What's your last name?"

"Cullen, yours?"

"Swan. Middle name?"

"Anthony. Yours?"

"Marie. Favorite singer?

"Van Morrison. You?"

"Joan Jett. Favorite movie?"

"One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. Yours?"

"Easy Rider. Birthday?"

"June 20th. Yours?"

"September 13th. Where do you work?"

"A few nights a week I bar tend at Jasper's bar. I also tutor undergrads in science and I get paid from the art department for my services. You?"

"College bookstore a few afternoons. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. You, boyfriend?"

"No."

"So, Isabella Marie Swan, I have a question for you," he said before I could ask my next question.

My body heated up from the tone in his voice.

"Okay, what's your question?"

He moved a little closer to me on the couch. I gasped as his knee touched mine.

"Do you kiss on the first date?"

_Say what?_

"I uh… I don't know… is this a date?"

"That depends on your answer. If you kiss on the first date, then yes, this is a date."

"Well, I don't know actually. It's been a long time since I've been on a date, let alone kissed a guy."

"Hmm, well, I have thought about kissing you since I first saw you this morning."

"You have?"

"Mmhmm, and I really wanted to when I watched you as you drew me."

"Edward I…"

"Can I kiss you, Bella?"

"Yes."

_Oh god._

He took my beer from me and placed it on the table next to his own. The next thing I felt was his hand on my thigh as he moved closer to me on the couch. His other hand came up to my face and then his face moved into mine.

I held my breath as his face continued to move closer. I felt his breath on my face as it heated up.

"Ahh, Bella, your blush is so sexy," he said and then his lips were on mine.

His lips were so soft as they slowly moved against mine. Both his hands now gripped my hips, pulling me towards him, making me moan. I moved my hands to his biceps, feeling his muscles under my hands. I wanted to touch him all over. I felt his tongue sweep my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. He accepted my invitation and pushed his tongue into my mouth. As my tongue met his, I heard him moan under his breath as his hands gripped me harder. Our lips moved together, tongues danced together, and our hands explored each other. His hands moved up my sides and stopped right under my breasts. I was losing control.

I wanted him.

We pulled back, completely breathless.

"Wow," I gasped.

"Yeah, wow," he replied. "How has it been a long time since you've kissed anyone? That makes no sense to me. That kiss was… hot, Bella."

"I guess I was just focused on school so I could get a scholarship. I didn't really date much in high school or my first two years in college. I had a boyfriend in high school, but it didn't go very far."

He paused at he looked at me. And for the second time today, he asked me...

"Bella, are you saying you're a virgin?"

* * *

**A/N: I am over joyed at the response from this little ditty! I am so glad you are liking it. Everyone seems to like a little naked Edward lol. **

**As usual this was beta'd by Chandrakanta. Love her!**

**Next update, hopefully Monday. See you then!**

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**XOXO**


	3. Confessions and Letting Go

**Chapter Three**

**Confessions and Letting Go**

* * *

I didn't want to answer the question. What if he saw that as a turn off? But I knew I had to tell him the truth. I let out a breath and looked at him.

"Honestly, yes."

"Wow," he said. "I never would have thought… I mean you are so sexy."

"Sexy? Me? I don't think so, Edward."

"Are you fucking serious? Bella… you are sexy as hell," he said and then he placed his hand back on my cheek. "So sexy."

"You still think that even though I just told you I've never been with a guy?"

"Oh yeah, I still think so." He smiled. His eyes darkened, making me gasp.

I leaned into his hand that was still on my cheek and then covered his hand with my own. I stroked the back of his hand with my fingers and licked my lips before I spoke again. I didn't think too much about what I was about to say, because if I did, I wouldn't be able to say the words.

"Edward… I don't want to wait anymore."

"What are you saying, Bella? I need to hear you say it."

"I'm saying that I'm tired of waiting. I'm saying that when I was drawing you earlier… I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to be with you… I… I am saying that I want you… to fuck me, Edward."

"Bella… I would like nothing more, but are you sure?" he said softly. "Because once I start taking your clothes off, I'm not going to be able to stop."

"Yes, I'm sure… please." I moved closer to him on the couch. I was surprised at how bold I was being. I ran my hands up his thigh until I was just about at his groin, which I could see he was very turned on. I leaned in to his ear and whispered, "I want you, Edward. Fuck me… right here… right now."

Edward growled and lunged at me, pushing me back on the couch and moving so that he was on top of me. My legs instantly parted so he could move between them. His mouth was on mine with a deep devouring kiss that left us breathless. His hands were on my sides and then moved up to my breasts where he covered them over my sweater. He moaned as he kissed me and even more when his hand slid down my side and then up inside my sweater. I moaned into his mouth when I felt his hand on my bare skin for the first time. He lifted my sweater up with his hands and then had it over my head and on the floor. He licked his lips when he saw my black lace bra facing him.

I then reached for the buttons of his shirt and started fumbling with them, desperate to get it off him so I could see his chest again. I finally had the buttons undone and he sat up on his knees and shrugged out of his shirt, tossing it on the floor with mine. While he was still on his knees, he reached behind him for my ankle and brought my one leg straight up. I felt him slowly remove my one high heel and then he placed my leg on his shoulder. He repeated his actions with my other leg. Now both my calves were resting on his shoulders as he ran his hands all the way up my shins to my thighs, stopping when he reached the button on my jeans.

My heart started racing. I was officially in unknown territory. When I was with my high school boyfriend, there was one night when we were making out that he managed to get my shirt off, but not my pants. When he had reached for them, I froze and stopped him, it never went past that.

As Edward loosened my button, I bit down on my lower lip. He let out a low moan when he looked down at me. Very slowly, he lowered my zipped and placed his hands in my jeans on my hips and then he dipped them inside further. At this point I was pretty damn glad that I decided to wear the black lace panties that matched my bra. He gave me a look when he started to pull down my jeans. I looked back at him, not taking my eyes off him as he pulled my jeans off. Once the were on the floor, he took my legs from his shoulders and lowered them so he could lower himself back down on top of me. I instinctively wrapped my now bare legs around his waist.

"Bella, your skin is so soft," he said in a low voice. "And you are even more sexy than I thought possible. I can't wait to be inside you."

I moaned form his words as his lips found mine again. I ran my hands all over his back and down his chest until I reached the waistband of his jeans. His one hand was caressing my thigh up and down and mine rested on his hip.

"Edward," I said as I grabbed his jeans.

He leaned back up on his knees and then I was surprised when he stood to his feet. I looked back up at him, suddenly feeling very exposed as he looked down at me lying on the couch in only my underwear. He smiled and then he started unbuttoning the fly on his jeans. I swallowed thickly as I watched him. I felt a little more at ease since I had seen him naked earlier, but my heart was still pounding in my chest. I watched him as he took his jeans off and stood before me in a very tight pair of black boxer briefs that made his erection very apparent. He had controlled himself in class pretty well not to get aroused, so when I saw the impression of what was under his boxers, I gasped.

As he stood over me, I thought he was going to come back and rejoin me on the couch, but I was very wrong. Instead, he grabbed both my hands and pulled me up for my feet. He then pulled me close to him so my chest was pressed firmly against his. I gasped when I felt his erection pressed against my stomach.

"Feel what you do to me, Bella?" he said before he kissed me hard on my mouth.

My hands tangled in his hair as I tried to pull his body closer to mine. My hands then once again roamed over his upper body. The skin that stretched across his chest was so soft, he had the perfect amount of chest hair, and I could not stop touching him all over.

As he kissed me, his hands were in my hair as he gently pulled my hair tie out and my long waves cascaded down my back. He ran his hand through my hair and moved to my shoulders and down to my sides. When he reached just below my breasts, I felt him lift me up in his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist as I gripped his neck.

"Bedroom, I want you in my bed."

"Yes," I said as I kissed him.

He carried me into his bedroom and once we were in the room, he slammed me against the wall next to the door. I felt him pushing his body against my center as he ground me against the wall. Our kiss was wet and hard as his tongue swirled around mine. He then moved us from the wall over to the bed. He still had me in his arms as he reached around my back and unclasped my bra. I hissed when the garment fell to the floor and his eyes were on my breasts. I wasn't very stacked, but his eyes told me he didn't seem to care. The next thing I felt was his mouth on my left nipple. As he sucked on it, I threw my head back and groaned. He then moved to my other nipple, giving it equal attention.

"Oh god, Edward," I said as he played with my nipples.

"I want to taste all of you, Bella."

"Yes, please, Edward."

He walked closer to the bed and gently laid me on top of the soft mattress and then came down on top of me. I opened me legs for him as his hand traveled down my body and slipped into my panties. My breath caught in my throat when I felt his fingers graze my folds for the first time. As he separated my folds and found my clit, he began to swirl his finger around it, causing me to nearly lift off the bed.

"Mmm, Bella… you are so wet. Has anyone ever tasted you here?"

"Ungh," I moaned as he continued to rub my clit. "No."

"Can I have the pleasure?"

"Fuck, yes," I said.

He smiled down at me and then lifted himself from me and once again was on his knees. He moved down the bed some and then looped his fingers in the waistband of my panties and slowly eased them down my legs. Once they were off, he looked back at me and spread my legs further apart so he could get a better look.

"Your pussy is so beautiful, Bella. I think it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and I can't wait to taste you."

I always kept myself waxed down there. It just always seemed cleaner to me, so once again I was happy I had kept my waxing appointment a few days prior.

He positioned himself so his face was very close to my center. I moaned out loud when I felt him slide one finger inside me, followed by another.

"Unghhh, Edward."

"You're so tight. After I'm finished licking your pussy, I'm going to see just how tight you feel when my cock is inside you."

As he continued to pump his fingers inside me, I then felt his mouth on me. His tongue went from where his fingers were and he licked me all the way up to my clit before he took it in his mouth and sucked on it lightly. I felt like I was seeing stars from the contact. He removed his fingers and continued to taste me there. His tongue moved in a torturous pace and then he focused on my clit, lightly flicking it with his tongue.

"Oh… oh god, please don't stop, Edward. I'm so close."

He continued to lick and suck until I felt my body shudder from the pleasure he was instilling on my body.

"Yes! Oh god, I'm gonna cum… oh, oh god."

My whole body rocked as my orgasm ripped through me. Edward pulled away from me and crawled back up my body. His mouth was on mine as he kissed me deeply. I could taste myself on his lips and it shocked me how arousing it was.

I pulled away from his mouth and moved from under him as I pushed him on his back. I moved so I was now on top of him as he moaned and ran his hands wildly down my back to my ass where he squeezed me firmly.

I wanted to touch him.

I needed to touch him.

I moved down his body and grabbed the waistband of his boxers. I paused for a second and then eased them off his hips as he lifted his body from the bed to make it easier for me. My eyes widened when his cock sprang free.

Jesus Christ. I had no idea how that was going to fit inside me. I tossed his boxers on the floor and slowly ran my hand down his entire length before I encircled my hand around him.

"Ahh, Bella, that feels so good," he moaned.

My hand could barely fit around him and suddenly my mouth started to water. I had no idea what the hell I was doing, but I really wanted to taste him. As I started to lean down, he stopped me.

"Wait, Bella… you don't have to do that," he said.

"I want to, but I'm not sure what I'm doing, so you have to tell me if I do something wrong."

"Not possible, Bella," he said.

I smiled at him and then moved my hands up and down his length. After I took a deep breath, I took him in my mouth.

"Jesus, fuck," he hissed.

I took that as I was dong something good. I continued to move my mouth up and down his entire shaft, running my tongue all over him. He tasted so good as I sucked faster and firmly.

"Ungh, Bella… stop," he said as he pulled me off him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Holy shit, hell no," he said. "I just didn't want to cum just yet, and if you continue doing that to me, this is going to be over too soon."

He kissed me and then guided me back to my back. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom from the drawer. He then moved so he was between my legs and I watched him as he rolled the condom down his length.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to…"

"Edward," I said, cutting him off. "I want this, please… I need you inside me."

"Bella… there is no place I'd rather be than deep inside your pussy," he said as he moved back a little and gripped himself. He positioned himself at my entrance and looked back at me one last time before he pushed inside me.

"Oh god," I screamed as I felt him stretch me.

Inch by inch he slowly pushed all the way inside; he leaned down on top of me and kissed my lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so, just give me a minute," I said as I tried to breathe and get used to his size. I felt my wetness around him and I exhaled. "You can move now… please, Edward."

He sucked on my neck as he started to move within me, creating a rhythm that left me breathless. He pulled just about all the way out and then slammed back inside me.

"Oh my god, Edward… yes."

He thrust deeper and harder; the sound of our flesh smacking together made me nearly come undone.

"Fuck, Bella, you are so tight. Your pussy, good fuck," he moaned as he thrust again and again.

"Unghhh, Edward, I'm so close… oh god. I'm gonna cum… Edward!" I screamed out as my body rocked from the orgasm he was giving me.

"Bella, I'm gonna cum, I can't hold it anymore."

"Cum for me, Edward, please, let me feel you."

He pumped into me…

Once. Hard.

Twice. Deep.

Three more times and that's what it took. He groaned when his body shook from its core. After he came hard, he collapsed on top of me. My hands stroked his damp back as he tried to control his breathing.

After a long minute, he picked his head up and kissed me softly. He then pulled out of me and rolled to his back. He removed the condom and tossed it in the wastebasket beside his bed.

I wasn't sure what do to next, but when he pulled me into his arms, I instantly went to him and rested my head on his chest. I listened to his heart beating loudly as I placed my hand over it.

I felt him pull me closer to him as he kissed my forehead.

"Are you all right, Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I replied. "That was… wow, Edward."

"I think wow pretty much sums it up." He chuckled.

I leaned up on my elbow so I could look at him.

"Was it okay for you? I mean, I know I don't have experience, so was it…"

"Bella," he said, cutting my words off. "It was amazing."

"Really?"

"Really."

I let out a sigh of relief and snuggled in closer to his warm body.

* * *

**A/N: *Cough* I need a glass of wine after that! Okay some of you were saying how surprised you were at how fast they were moving... as I said in the beginning this one IS hard and fast... so it will move fast, its supposed to. **

**Only one more chapter to go. **

**I am contemplating writing this one from Edward's POV... any takers? Well let me know your thoughts and see you soon with the final chapter.**

**Thanks to Chandrakanta for her amazing beta skills on this one!**

**XOXO**


	4. Tears and a Promise

**Chapter Four**

**Tears and a Promise**

* * *

A few hours later, I awoke from a deep sleep. As my eyes fluttered open, it took me a minute to remember where I was and the events that had occurred earlier. I was on my back and I felt something heavy draped across my stomach. When my eyes adjusted to the dark, I realized I was still in Edward's bed with him next to me with his one arm over me, holding me down. I turned my head and saw he was soundly sleeping on his side, facing me.

I needed to pee.

I gently lifted his arm from my body and he let out a deep sigh. He was still asleep. I crept out of bed and quietly walked to the bathroom. When I came back to the bedroom, I was suddenly faced with so many emotions.

I had lost my virginity after 21 years to a man that I had only just met that day. I was now standing naked in his bedroom looking down at him as he slept. He was beautiful and he had treated me better than I ever could have imagined, but where could this go? What if tonight was all he wanted from me and now that he had me, what more could he want?

What if this was all he wanted?

My stomach sank and I felt tears start to form in my eyes. I felt around on the floor until I found my underwear and slipped my bra and panties back on. I went out to the living room and by now my tears were streaming down my face. I walked over to the couch and found my jeans and sweater that were in a pile with Edward's clothes on the floor. I put my clothes on, looking around for my shoes.

I found one shoe.

I couldn't find the other one; he must have tossed it somewhere. As I wiped at my face, I contemplated leaving with just my one shoe, but I knew I could not walk into the streets of New York with one high heel on.

"You're leaving?"

I jumped when I heard his voice coming from the hallway. I whipped around with tears streaming down my face as I held one shoe to see him standing there in only his boxer briefs.

"I can't find my shoe."

"Why are you leaving?" he asked as he walked over to me. As he got closer, he saw my tears. "Hey, why are you crying? What's wrong, Bella?"

"I have to go. I need to find my shoe," I sobbed. "I have to go."

"But why? I mean, you were just going to leave in the middle of the night? Are you hurt, did I do something?"

"No, Edward, I'm not hurt and you didn't do anything, I just need to go," I said back. "Damn it, where is my shoe?"

He took a step back from me and I saw him move over to the side of the couch. He slowly bent down and when he stood back up he was holding my shoe.

"Here," he said, handing it to me.

I wiped at my face again and took my shoe from him. I put it on my foot and turned to grab my purse. My back was to him—I could not bear to look at him—and so I started to walk towards the door.

"Bella, wait!" he shouted.

The next thing I felt was his hand on my elbow, stopping me in my tracks.

"Edward, please," I begged. "I have to go."

"No," he said. He yanked me around to face him. I put my head down as my tears flowed, but he lifted my chin, making me look at him. "Look at me."

"I can't," I sobbed.

"Please, Bella, look at me."

I slowly looked up at him and was shocked when he touched my wet face and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Talk to me please, why are you running away?"

"I just…" I paused. I wiped my face with the sleeve of my sweater, collecting all my tears. "I want to be the first to walk away."

"Why? You thought I was going to walk away?"

"Aren't you?"

"No, Bella, I'm right here."

"Yeah but for how long?" I took a deep breath and let it out. "Edward, what happened here tonight was… unexpected… for me especially. I mean we just met and then… this happened. Let's just call it what it is…a one-night stand. I'll go back to my life, you go back to your life… and that's it."

"So you think sex is all tonight was? And you think that now that I've had you, I'm not going to want anything more from you?" He sighed and then dropped my arm. "Give me a little more credit, Bella."

"Well, wasn't it just that?"

"Bella, you couldn't be more off base." He stepped away from me and turned his back to me. After a few seconds, he turned around to face me. "Before today, yes it's true, I have had my share of fun since I've lived in the city. Between modeling for art class and tending bar, there are a lot of opportunities. I'm not even sure I've ever even had a real relationship since I've lived here. I guess I've been going through the motions and not really caring about anything else except finishing grad school.

"When I woke up this morning I dreaded the first day of a new art class. The first day was always the hardest. New faces to get used to drawing me naked… I always hated the first day. But then I met you and my day started to look up. After we talked and you agreed to come out to see me tonight, I was actually excited. When I saw you in the bar as I was on stage singing, I was happy to see you.

"Bella, when I asked you to come up here, I didn't ask because I was expecting anything from you. I didn't expect what happened here tonight to happen. If nothing happened that would have been okay with me. I just wanted spend time with you. But when we kissed and then you told me you didn't want to wait, I knew I couldn't resist you because you are so fucking beautiful and I wanted you."

I watched as he yanked on his hair, taking in a large breath. He blew out out and took a step closer to me. I stood still in my place.

"Afterward, I knew it wasn't just sex. I've had just sex before and, trust me, the feelings are very different afterward. I wanted to hold you all night; I wanted you with me. When I woke up and saw you were gone, my heart sank. I don't even have your number. When I walked out here and saw you were still here, I was relieved, but then you were leaving."

As I listened to him, I felt more tears in the corners of my eyes but fought them back as best I could. I gasped when he took another step closer to me and grabbed my hand in his.

"Bella, I had no intention of leaving or not wanting to see you again. I know this was maybe a little unconventional but it didn't make me want to leave, it made me want to stay for the first time in my life."

He touched my face with his hands and ran his thumb over my quivering lips.

"I know you must be scared. I know maybe this was not how you envisioned your first time to be, but I don't want you to go, Bella. I want you to stay… with me."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight to his body, wrapping his arms completely around me.

"Please… stay."

As I held onto him, I nodded, and then he picked me up in his arms bridal style and walked me back to the bedroom. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and my head nestled into his neck as he walked us back.

Once in the bedroom, he gently sat me down on the edge of the bed and knelt down beside me. Without saying a word, he removed my shoes and then lifted my sweater over my head. I let him undress me and once he was done he removed his boxers and joined me on the bed, pulling the blanket over us.

He was lying behind me, my back against his chest as his hand lightly traveled down my arm and he placed soft kisses on my neck. I held his arm close to me as I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"This is how I wanted to wake up," he breathed. "I wanted to be holding you in my arms against my body."

I turned my body so I was now on my back looking up at him. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him down to me so I could kiss him; he accepted my invite and kissed me back. Our tongues met and danced together, making us both moan as our kiss deepened. He broke the kiss to reach to over to the nightstand, but I stopped him.

"Are you sure," he asked. "I'm mean I'm clean…"

"I'm sure and I'm covered. I trust you."

With that he moved so he was not on top of me; he settled between my legs and then kissed me with so much passion it made me cry out. He reached down and guided himself inside me. I gasped from the contact and wrapped my legs around him, pulling him deeper inside.

We cried out as our bodies moved together with no barrier between us. His thrusts were deep and strong, but gentle all the same. He leaned down and took one of my hardened nipples in his mouth and sucked on it as his hand caressed my other breast.

"Edward… oh god," I cried when I felt my body start to spasm.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, holding me to his body as he thrust into me over and over. I screamed out when my orgasm took over my control and he soon followed with his own release. I felt his warmth inside me as his body convulsed over me.

Afterward, I was lying on Edward's chest as his hand rubbed my back. I finally felt like I was ready to explain myself.

"I was scared," I said.

"I know you were, but what I'm not sure on is why?" he asked.

I sat up on the bed as I tucked the sheet under my arms. I turned myself so I could look at him as he lay on his back. The only light in the room was from the moonlight, but I could still see his jade eyes.

"After my parents divorced, I found myself disconnecting from people. Sad, I know, at ten years old, but even at that age I questioned love and people sticking around. My mom took me from my dad and moved us to Arizona. I was always mad at her for that. Then when I was 15, she married Phil. At the time he was a minor league baseball player so he traveled a lot. My mom wanted to go with him, so once again she turned my life upside down and pushed me off on my dad after seven years.

"When I got to Forks, my relationship with my dad was a little strained but we worked through it and are pretty close now. I met some friends and met Jake, but I wasn't happy in Forks and I knew I had to bust my ass in my school if I ever had any hope of getting out and living my own life so no one else could make decisions for me."

"Jake was the boyfriend you spoke of in high school?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was a great guy… at least in the beginning," I replied. "We met when I first got to Forks; our fathers were good friends. Jake and I started dating senior year and it was great. We were inseparable like any other young couple that thought they were in love. After some time… Jake wanted to take our relationship to the next level… and I just wasn't ready.

"He was fine with it for a while, but then he started to get impatient with me. The summer after graduation, before he was going away to college, he pressured me a lot. One night, we were at my house alone—our fathers had gone fishing for the weekend—and we were making out and I was so close to giving in, but something just didn't feel right to me… so I stopped him. He got so mad at me, angrier than I had ever seen him, and it scared the fuck out of me.

"He basically told me we were finished unless I gave him sex. I told him I wasn't ready and he stormed out of the house. He left. In the days that followed he didn't speak to me, he didn't return my calls, nothing. And then he left town, just like that. He went to school out of state and I stayed to do two years of community college. In those two years I only saw him once and he acted like I wasn't even there.

"So after that, sex and dating just became something I wasn't interested in. I poured all my attention into school so I could get out of town and start over. And then it happened. I was finally at NYU.

"When I saw you today, for the first time something happened inside of me that I'm not sure ever has. I felt… dizzy. I was nervous and completely self-conscious because, in that second, I cared about what you thought of me. A complete stranger at that. When I was drawing you naked, my mind was racing. I was imagining being with you, giving myself to you after waiting for so long. But then I thought there was no way you would go for me. I'm so… plain."

"Bella, you are not plain," he protested. "Far from plain; sexy yes, plain no."

I smiled back at him.

"When you found me after class and asked me out, I was so surprised but for the first time I felt strong enough to say yes. And when we came up here and did what we did, I wanted it. I wanted you, but afterwards I just got scared that that's all it was. Sex and nothing more. Everyone else had walked out on me and I couldn't take it if you did, too, so I had to leave first."

He sat up in bed and pulled me a little closer to him, taking my hand in his.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella," he vowed. "I know this is kind of crazy, this being our first meeting, first sort of date, and first time together all in one night, but this feels right to me—you feel right—and I'm not going anywhere. I need for you to believe that. Not everyone leaves."

"I believe you, Edward. Somehow I do. In my heart, this feels right to me, too," I said and then I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. He kissed me gently and then looked in my eyes as he brushed a piece of hair off my face.

"No one leaves," he said.

"No one leaves," I repeated.

And we truly meant that. Somehow, having to take a prerequisite art class turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! *Sniff* I have loved writing this story so much even though it was very short, it was still very fun. I am stating to write it from Edward's POV as many of you have requested so these two will be back. Not sure when, I'd like to have it all written before I post. But it will be done.**

**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews on this, I have loved reading all of them! For those of you who are reading The Friend Line, the next update will be very soon. **

**Thank you once again to my beta. Chandrakanta for her time on making this one pretty for you all to read. *Hugs* to her! **

**Okay, well another one complete. Tell me your thoughts on the conclusion of this hard and fast story!**

**xoxo**


End file.
